<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of a New Sun. by shinysableye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693170">Rise of a New Sun.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysableye/pseuds/shinysableye'>shinysableye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied previous Zenos/Asahi, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Slow Burn, asahi catches feelings for the wol, asahi has a new sun, first chapter fanfic!, ive never made one like this before so pls be nice to me, zenos who?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysableye/pseuds/shinysableye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a beautiful day.</p>
<p>The birds sing, the sun rises on the east, peeking past mountains crowned with trees.</p>
<p>I should not be alive.<br/>__</p>
<p>Asahi wakes up alive after the events of Castrum Fluminis, and quickly taken back to the Enclave by none other than the Warrior of Light himself. Without a way back to the Empire or Lord Zenos, how will he adapt?</p>
<p>And why didn't the Warrior just leave him to die?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi sas Brutus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Shores of a New Beginning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first chapter fic, so the pacing will probably be weird in places. this first chapter is testing the waters (i have a second one mostly typed up as of posting this!) and seeing how much i'll need to write for the chapters to be the length i want!</p>
<p>the warrior of light used is my own, and this interpretation of asahi is based on my friend and rp partner for wol/asahi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a distinct memory in Asahi's head of being impaled. In fact, it was the first thing he could remember. Looking over his sister, boasting in front of the Warrior of Light, only to have two blades driven through his body. And his final words to the damnable Warrior..</p>
<p>So why, and how, was he awake and sore all over? If he was truly alive, he had little left in him to live for much longer, and there was hardly a chance for him. Not that he had much of a choice, unable to move as he was.</p>
<p>He had to admit, it was a fitting way to go. Suffering, sore, his limbs burning as if he's dunked them into hot oil. And yet the birds chirped, and clouds passed overhead, shading him briefly.</p>
<p>The Ambassador closed his eyes, face scrunching up in pain as he tried to simply, well, die.</p>
<p>It seemed the kami had other plans, as he opened his eyes again.</p>
<p>Two blue eyes peered back. Two distinct ones, that he'd learned to loathe with every fiber of his being. "You-!" Was managed out, before the pain hit full force, and the most the Warrior received was a garbled, closed-mouth scream of agony. And the Warrior stared, uncomfortably quiet. Or at least uncomfortable, if Asahi could truly feel it through the absolute pain he was currently in.</p>
<p>He was in enough of it to not notice the Warrior gently scooping him up, the tender embrace something one read in books. An arm on Asahi's back, another tucked under his legs, holding him just close enough that his head fell where Ambrose's shoulder met his chest.</p>
<p>Not a word of protest- Asahi couldn't manage it. This would simply have to be accepted, whatever it was. Perhaps a more personal execution?<br/>How humiliating.<br/>__</p>
<p>The walk, and subsequent ride by boat was a strange, quiet span of time that Asahi decided to immediately ignore the moment it was over. With the added surface of the boat, he found his wounds dressed with bandages found somewhere in the Warrior's endless pockets and bags.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>/Why?/</p>
<p>Had he not made his intentions clear? Were they planning to try to make him turn against his lord? The possibilities were endless, and infuriating. And they only increased, as he heard the barest bits of conversation between the Warrior and his friends.</p>
<p>His gods damned friends.</p>
<p>Consciousness flickering, wavering like a candle in the breeze, Asahi felt himself lowered onto a futon, cushions against his back. There was a moment, where he felt comfortable for the first time in a long time.</p>
<p>..But only a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daybreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter fics are difficult to pace, jeez. Here's that next chapter I promised! Fic is hopefully going to be slowburn, and I think I'll stick to the relatively short chapters for my own sake!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drops of water wrung from a towel echoed through the room, reverberating as the only sound. A quiet room in the Kienkan, provided by Lord Hien, and guarded by Yugiri herself, in her spare time. They all trusted Ambrose to look after himself, and after their guest.</p><p>Asahi was not supposed to be alive. Ambrose couldn't say he expected to find his body, but especially hadn't expected the Ambassador to still be breathing when he did. There was no sign of his sister, either.</p><p>Just Asahi, and Asahi alone.</p><p>Ambrose was not one to believe in divine intervention. When he was young, none of the Twelve answered his or any of his friends prayers begging for salvation. Even Saint Shiva could only grant them a small amount of protection, and it was not enough to save them all.</p><p>Wiping Asahi's wounds, the Miqo'te sighed, shaking his head. Thoughts for another day, another time. An apothecary would arrive with medicine soon, and Asahi needed to be dressed.</p><p>Inbetween him getting the towel and setting Asahi down, Ambrose had mostly undressed the other male, a more comfortable and loose robe laying off to the side for better wound access. Namely from the points where he had been impaled. Sickly skin was all over them, likely from the primal aether.. Y'shtola would need to look at him when she arrived.</p><p>He was careful, making sure the robe didn't brush over anything as he slid it over his arms, finally tying it at the waist.</p><p>"Lord Met-" A raen woman's voice came from past the paper doors, only interrupted by Ambrose's voice. "Come in. And please, I am not a lord."</p><p>She slid the door open, slipping into the room and closing the door once more, a tray of medicine and soup in her hands. "I did my best, Lady Yugiri wishes to know if you are sure of your decision." Her eyes were a light pink, now that Ambrose could see them.</p><p>"I am. Tell her not to worry about me. He's in no state to attempt to assasinate me- And if he tries, she's welcome to laugh at my pain." Smiling at her for a moment, his attention returned to the ambassador. "I've no idea if he's even in a state to eat.." There was a part of him that considered shaking him awake, but knew it would only get in the way of his recovery.</p><p>"I will leave you to your work, ser." Her voice came before the door slid again, and silence covered the room.</p><p>___</p><p>How many hours had it been?</p><p>Perhaps days?</p><p>Months?</p><p>The world was a swirling haze, and his dreams were blank rooms to wander through, little remaining of the former grandeur of standing by Lord Zenos' side. Typically, Asahi could look out a window in the capital, the prince by his side, and gaze upon a world rules by the only true emperor.. It was strange, to see nothing. To see the blankness of space, and nothing to fill it, not even himself.</p><p>His dream ended abruptly, eyes struggling to open. Someone had gone through the trouble of keeping the windows covered, the room itself bathed in a light pink glow. As Asahi adjusted his focus, he could see where he was.</p><p>And turning to the left, he saw the Warrior of Light.</p><p>A hatred bubbled up from Asahi's chest seeing the Miqo'te, too busy whittling something to notice he was awake. The urge to slide out of the bed and strangle him with his bare hands was strong, but nothing moved when he attempted to. He was too exhausted. Too weak.</p><p>"Ah, you've finally come to!" The Warrior put down what he was making, from the looks of it here, it was small, and he was only getting a shape down now. "Here, I've had food made for you, it should help you get better in no time."</p><p>Too weak to protest at all, Asahi simply glared at the other male. How dare he. How dare anyone confine him to this infernal bed.</p><p>He was supposed to be dead.</p><p>He should have died- And yet, he sat in a bed. And the one he loathed above all others was feeding him with a spoon.</p><p>There was a thought to spit the food the Warrior's face, but he barely could move his muscles to frown. No, he would just eat for now, and figure something out inbetween.</p><p>"I almost wondered if you would ever wake," Came the awful voice from beside him. "You were out like a light! And who knows how long you were face down in the river.."</p><p>The scene was strange, especially for Asahi, even as he ignored Ambrose's continued ramblings.</p><p>In a way, it was almost.. Tender.</p><p>No, what was he saying? This was an Eorzean- A stupid, disgusting one at that, and probably had a knife tucked away, ready to kill him once there was a good chance.</p><p>..Though, it seemed strange to nurse him back to health before killing him. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt.</p><p>"..Asahi? Asahi, I asked you a question." The grating voice brought him back to reality, and he fixed his gaze on the Warrior. "I wanted to know if you would mind if I helped you get around when the need arises. Since I'd probably have to touch you, it seemed wise to ask first.."</p><p>Kami, he hated this man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Asahi woke to the sound of rain.</p>
<p>He had spent his first day awake being fed and cared for by the Warrior of Light, him and his damned spoon. Bandages were redressed, and a spoonful of medicine administered, before he slept the rest of that day away.</p>
<p>The Warrior was nowhere to be found today. He could only hope he got a hint, and left him to rot away in peace, unlikely as it were.</p>
<p>..But the rain was soothing.</p>
<p>In his memory, it rained often in Garlemald. The clouds of industry would gather and spill drops filled with the residue of progress. But here in Doma, that rain didn't exist. It was rain from the mountains, from the sea.</p>
<p>His caretaker must have moved the cover off his window before he left, allowing Asahi to watch the rain, and the Doman Enclave.</p>
<p>Damn these fools.</p>
<p>Damn the Warrior.</p>
<p>The pitter patter of the drops continued. There were no happy childhood memories to associate the rain with, no warm meals against the cold rain. Simply the sound, and this window. A memory made in the present, perhaps. He could recall times imagining the prince, how he would finally bring him to the palace to be his right hand, perhaps they could have spent a day listening to the rain.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door, before it slid to the side, and the Warrior stepped through. It closed behind him with the swish of his tail, though Asahi's eyes focused on the tray in his hands.</p>
<p>"I brought you tea! And some mochi, they were making it in the new market they're setting up!" The Warrior spoke, setting the cups down, and a delicate plate piled with far too much of the treat.</p>
<p>Asahi had heard briefly of this new market, the 'Thousand Stalls,' something of that nature. Funded by the Warrior of Light, other adventurers, and anyone else willing to donate. Despite his doubts they could scrounge up enough to go anywhere with their projects, apparently the combined donations were plenty, and construction was moving along as a good pace.</p>
<p>Funny how that worked.</p>
<p>Asahi made no move for the tea, watching the window instead, at the few people still working in the rain.</p>
<p>"We could go together when they're finished, if you'd like."</p>
<p>There's a pause, silence in the air thicker than the mochi currently in the Warrior of Light's hand. Asahi doesn't even look at him, but there's a thousand yalm stare on him that focused on nothing in particular. His hands clench on the blanket covering his lower torso, white knuckled, and then relax.</p>
<p>"Why would I do that," the venom dripping off each word was akin to writing with a viper's fang. "Especially with you, of all people." Asahi still kept his eyes on the outside, at the people scurrying back and forth, overgrown pests, in his eyes.</p>
<p>The Warrior seemed surprised at first, whether that was from Asahi finally deciding to verbally respond to him, or the fact he responded at all. "Because it might be fun! And you aren't allowed to leave this room without a chaperone anyway.." The Ambassador scoffed at the answer, but finally turned his head.</p>
<p>"I do not need a chaperone for something I will not be doing."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The Thousand Stalls weren't remotely finished, but it hadn't stopped the Warrior of Light from pestering him at every chance. Each meal, each visit, another question of whether Asahi had changed his mind or not. Not only was he sick of it, but he was starting to contemplate strangulation. Not that he hadn't before, but the more he heard the damned Miqo'te's voice, the more the desire bloomed.</p>
<p>Until he didn't show.</p>
<p>Instead, one of the various servants that tended to the Kienkan came in, obviously hesitant. She held a tray of food, a bowl of rice, tofu soup.. It was plainer than usual, strange.</p>
<p>"The Warrior of Light is out today, so I will be serving you your meals. Please do not attempt to harm me, for your own sake."</p>
<p>She set the tray down beside him, and turned to leave as Asahi rolled his eyes. She snapped her head around, as if he had pulled a gun to shoot her, a glare that could have pierced anyone else's soul in her eyes. For the Ambassador however, he rolled his eyes. "So dramatic. What did you think I was going to do?"</p>
<p>She scoffed, and hurried out, not wanting to spend a moment more with Asahi. That made him laugh. Cowards, the lot of them.</p>
<p>They should have killed him while he was still vulnerable.</p>
<p>They should have ended it.</p>
<p>Pulling the tray over, he started to eat- Why did it taste so lacking? Whoever had cooked this particular meal certainly wasn't the same as the last few. How strange. How annoying. He was almost getting used to it- Perhaps it was a good thing, then. No need to get attached.</p>
<p>But this was far more disappointing than anticipated. The only change had been..</p>
<p>No. It couldn't be.</p>
<p>But perhaps..?</p>
<p>Asahi expected nausea to hit him, with the very idea of the Warrior of Light making him meals each day, and the idea of enjoying the food.. But none came. Not even as he thought of his devotion to Lord Zenos, and the mission. Oh, Kami, the mission, delivered right from Lord Zenos' mouth, addressing him and only him..</p>
<p>"What have you done to me." The words were mumbled out, staring at the now empty tray.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was really hard to write!! i have ideas for the next few, but i needed to finish this one first, cant have a slowburn burst into flames immediately! thank you to the people who've enjoyed this fic so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Noontime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another hard to write chapter! but this one i wrote in one sitting the day i publish it after having writers block for a while. oops? either way, chapter 4!</p><p>i will say this came out way more romantic than intended, but i really, genuinely couldn't help it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning again.</p><p>Asahi's recovery had been steady, finally regaining feeling in his legs enough to walk around the room easily. He, of course, was still not allowed to leave, however. There was no real way to lock the door aside from sticking a plank between where the door should slide and the door itself, and thus was how they kept the Ambassador contained.</p><p>Pathetic, if one were to ask him.</p><p>He hadn't the strength to fight back however, and certainly not against the ninjas he'd seen start patrolling more often since he'd began walking. Not without a weapon of some sort, and he hadn't the mind for an invention from the scraps in his prison.</p><p>Instead, he passed his time reading, strangely comforting in the face of everything else. The Warrior had yet to return, adding another layer of peace and quiet..</p><p>..And a pang of longing.</p><p>No, no! Not longing! Something else, or longing for his lordship!</p><p>Shaking his head violently, the image of the Warrior of Light faded from his mind again, replaced with the book in his hands, a story about unrequited love, or some other nonsense. Flowers that come from the mouth of someone who's love was not mutual.</p><p>"If this is a ploy to make me lose my mind, you've outdone yourself." The words only to himself, the book set down on the table next to him as he sighed. This was ridiculous. What was he going to do?</p><p>The image of the Warrior of Light returned in his mind, this time smiling, "Why don't we see the Grand Opening together? It'll be soon!" Another repeat in his head.</p><p>..Maybe he should go.</p><p>No- He would make a fool of himself, fraternizing with their sworn enemy! And who knew if it was a plot to get Asahi vulnerable, and ridicule him for his failures? For managing to survive?</p><p>As if on cue, the sound of the plank being removed almost echoed throughout the room, the door sliding. And Asahi would never, ever admit to how his heart soared seeing that it was the Warrior once more.</p><p>Worse for wear, as well. New bruises, a layer of dirt, but a bright smile on his face despite it all.</p><p>"Hey! Did you ever decide on going with me?" As he spoke, Asahi watched him put down a little box of sweets, a Hingan seal on the top. "The opening is tonight from what I hear," The box opened, and the Warrior happily ate one of the flower shaped cakes. "And I'm still hoping y-"</p><p>Asahi cut him off before he could spray more food on his perfectly good table. "If it makes you cease your insisting, I will."</p><p>For a second, he seemed surprised. Then a grin brighter than any Asahi had ever seen before was on his lips.</p><p>"Great! Then we need to get you a new outfit!"</p><p>--</p><p>It was loud, colorful, and smelled better than he wanted to admit.</p><p>Asahi tried not to look impressed with the market, but it was harder than he'd thought. It was more than just a couple random stalls, instead a whole menagerie of foodstuffs and tables. Sweets, fish, it was almost..</p><p>The people here occassionally gave him looks, for good reason. Why was he here, alive? They had at least been informed this time, unlike his sister, from the reports he'd read. Told not to engage, he'd wager. There was a part of him that wanted to test how far that loyalty to Doma could go.</p><p>But he had more important matters. Namely finding a weapon while out here, and then an escape route without alerting his extra guards. He would just need to-</p><p>"Asahi! I got you something!"</p><p>Turning his head, his heart skipped a beat for a moment. Framed in the light of the stalls, that same grin, holding out an ame-zaiku carbuncle.</p><p>Why? Why did his heart do such a thing? There was a brief pang of hate that still wished to slap the thing out of his hand and yell at him to leave him be, quickly replaced by..</p><p>Something.</p><p>Something at the pit of his stomach, rolling around, that wanted to say something that Asahi swallowed in seconds. He took the candy, not saying a word.</p><p>"You like it? I wanted to get you the little uh.. Tah nook ee? But they ran out.." Based on the tone of the Warrior's voice, Asahi quickly found himself staring at another stall before he could catch a glimpse of his pout.</p><p>"It's fine." Simple, to the point. And yet the Warrior wagged his tail as if it were a full compliment. And that voice.. "Isn't this fun? I told you it would be! Here- I have something else to show you, but you have to be quiet."</p><p>Quiet. What did that mean? He found himself nodding anyway, responded to with another smile, and a hand clasping his.</p><p>Had Asahi ever had a true friend? That was a question suddenly in his mind.</p><p>Most, even the royalty of Garlemald, had a friend of some sort. Zenos had considered the Warrior his friend, in some strange fashion, if reports from that side were to be believed. If the Warrior himself was to be believed.</p><p>Even so, most people had never crossed the Ambassador's mind as potential friends or comrades, simply stepping stones to a goal.</p><p>"Here we are!" The voice cut through the heavy thoughts, and pitch black eyes peered at the starry sky above them. The perfect view. "I thought you would like to see it after being cooped up for so long." The Warrior jabbed him in the side, as if they were old friends.</p><p>"..Kind of you." The words were mumbled, but the message was clear, the Warrior grinning more.</p><p>What was this? Camaraderie?</p><p>Before he could ponder more, the Warrior spoke again. "When I was young, my mother told me that the stars had our ancestors with them. So they would always be looking at us, and keeping us safe, and guiding us home." As Asahi glanced over at him, he found the Warrior looking up, watching the stars overhead, hair falling perfectly into place.</p><p>Was he always so-</p><p>"I like looking at them when I feel lost, or alone! Because then it feels.. Less lonely. Like mother, father, and Lilo are up there and waving at me and cheering me on, with all my friends."</p><p>Why was he opening up like this? Asahi's silence must have spoken volumes, the Miqo'te turning to him with a shy smile. "Ah- I've gotten carried away, haven't I? I should take you back to your room." He stood, Asahi following without a second thought. Despite his thoughts of escape only a short time ago, he couldn't find it in him right now. Instead, his thoughts were filled with a moonlit face, bright blue eyes..</p><p>"Thank you, Ambrose." Somehow, the sound he'd swallowed burst open as a new sound. And there was no desire to pull it back.</p><p>"Eh? For what?"</p><p>There was a consideration to say 'for being you,' but he stops himself.</p><p>"Nothing. Simply thanks."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>